


What Are We?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Boyfriends, Drunk Draco Malfoy, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry and Draco have been in a relationship for a few months. Or at least Harry wishes they had been. He isn't sure exactly what he is to Draco, but it's got to be more than just friends, right?





	What Are We?

“Good morning, Potter. Fancy seeing you here,” were the words Harry woke up to.

He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. “Go back to bed. It’s too early.”

“Oh, I don’t think so. You kept me up all night with your ‘needs’ now it's time to wake up and deal with mine.”

Harry grumbled and opened an eye. “Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.”

“I enjoyed last night. But do you know what I would enjoy even more?” Harry tensed as he felt a hand on his thigh.

“What?” he asked breathily.

“Mmm, you.” The hand moved to the top of his sleep pants and slid inside.

Harry groaned and thrust forward.

“Do you like that?” Draco asked, stroking him.

“Yeees,” he whined.

“Do you know what I would like?”

Harry shook his head, reveling in the feeling of Draco’s hand.

“Breakfast.”

Harry whined at the loss of sensation. “Draco, what?”

“Breakfast, Potter. Now. Perhaps when we are done, I will consider finishing what I started.”

Harry’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. “You’re serious? Please Draco, just finish it.”

Draco smirked at him. “No, I don’t think I will. And if you don’t get up, I won’t be finishing it anytime soon.” With that, he got out of the bed and sauntered to the shower.

Harry reached down a hand to palm at his now prominent erection. If Draco wasn’t going to finish the job, he may as well do it himself.

“Oh and Potter, one more thing. I wouldn’t touch that if I were you.” He eyed Harry’s cock pointedly. “One might think you didn’t need someone else.”

Harry groaned angrily but removed his stubborn hand. Draco’s smirk widened. "See you in a moment,” he purred, heading into the bathroom.

The temptation to return to the problem at hand was large, but the allure of Draco was larger. Harry reluctantly rolled out of bed and headed into the kitchen.

***

He and Draco had been sleeping together -if that was what you could call it- for almost two months. They had worked together on several cases at the ministry, and on one long night, after staying up tracking a suspect only for it to end in a gruesome raid, they had found themselves in bed together. Both too tired to care about the consequences and propelled by their mutual desire, they spent the night in one another's arms.

After that, they had become some sort of a ‘thing’. They went out for drinks and to clubs every once in a while. They had even been to dinner a few times, to celebrate the end of a particularly hard case. But Harry was reluctant to put a label on what they were doing. 

Was this just friends with benefits kind of thing? He sure hoped not. The more time he spent with Draco, the more he grew to like his snarky, quick wit and his unrelenting passion-in the bedroom as well as in his other interests.

More often than not, Harry found himself thinking of this glorious man as his boyfriend. He had almost asked Drqco more than once if they could make it official. But always he was pushed back by the fear of rejection. What if this was just a passing fancy? Maybe Draco was merely trying something new out, and Harry happened to be available. 

Whatever the case was, Harry was happy with any amount of time they were spending together. So happy in fact, that he would choose to please Draco by making breakfast, rather than sleeping in.

***

“Potter, is breakfast done?” Draco asked, striding into the room.

“Yes, Your Majesty. Would you like me to serve it to you on a silver platter?” Harry snarked.

Draco smirked at him.”Although I’m sure you are eager to impress me, I assure you, normal dishes will do.”

Harry rolled his eyes and brought two plates over to the table. He hardly resisted scarfing his down and waited impatiently for Draco to finish.

“Can a man not enjoy this delicious meal without someone pouncing on him?” Draco asked when Harry’s hand snuck to his thigh.

Harry scoffed. “I would hardly call this pouncing.” Then in a different tone, “You think it’s delicious?”

Draco straightened in his chair. “Yes Potter, you are an adequate cook. Almost as good as mother’s house-elves.”

“Although a lot better looking,” Harry winked.

“Only slightly. Now shush and let me eat.”

Draco spent as much time as he could on breakfast, but one plate of food can only last so long.

“I suppose you’re wanting something Potter?”

Harry eagerly nodded and took their dishes to the sink. Normally messes drove him crazy, but just this once perhaps it was alright to leave the dishes till later.

When he turned back to Draco, he saw that the other man had moved to the couch and was staring into space.

“Erm, Draco?” Harry said, sitting next to him.

“Potter?” he mocked.

“Are you alright?” Years-nope scratch that months- ago that tone would have made Harry angry, but now he knew Draco did that when he was nervous. When they had gone out for dinner, Draco had spent nearly the entire time picking apart Harry’s outfit telling him how atrocious he looked. But later that night, curled protectively in Harry’s arms, Draco had admitted that he was trying to distract himself from the dozens of questioning eyes, their appearance had warranted.

In response to Harry’s question, Draco just huffed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Potter are you daft? Now do you want a blowjob or not?”

Harry didn’t think he would ever have seen the day when he turned away a blowjob from Draco, but here it was. Draco was obviously uncomfortable. Or something? Harry wasn’t quite sure what was wrong, but something obviously was not right. “No, I think I’ll do the dishes.”

He stood up but was pulled back onto the couch by Draco.

“Would you like to go out tonight? Pansy and Blaise and a couple of others were going to go and I was thinking, maybe you would too? You can bring some of your friends along too if you’d like. We were just planning on going to that bar across from Stewards."

“Um, sure?”

Draco visibly let out a breath and let go of Harry’s arm.

Harry puzzled over this while cleaning the dishes. Why all the fuss if they were just going to go drinking? They’d done it before. Why was Draco acting so cagey about it now?

Harry spent his day worrying about it while cleaning his flat. Draco had gone out, so Harry was free to worry without anything distracting him. Was this all some plan to humiliate him? Was Draco going to break up with him in front of all of their friends? But had they even been together? Sometime in the afternoon, Harry forced himself to quit worrying. After all, there was nothing left to stress clean anymore. He considered going to his neighbor’s house and seeing if she needed anything cleaned, but decided against it.

Instead, he picked up the Auror training book he had been issued last week. Wells was implementing a new system and everyone had to know every step of it. At least it was something to do other than worry about possibilities.

***

“Potter…”Draco drawled. “Wake up.” Harry awoke to his shoulder being shook.

“Draco? What time is it?” Harry asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. The book that had bored him to sleep fell off of his lap.

“It’s almost six. I picked up dinner for us,” Draco said, dangling a bag from his fingers.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

Draco took out two boxes of food from that gourmet place he always went to. “Mother and I went to Zelta today, and I figured I may as well provide dinner.”

***

After dinner, Harry stepped into a shower. He rubbed his hair with a towel and entered the room. 

“Is that what your wearing?” Draco asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. “I know you appreciate me this way, but I’m not sure the rest of everyone would.”

Now it was Draco’s turn to roll his eyes. “I was wondering if…”

“Yes?” Harry asked. Maybe he would finally find out what the big deal was about tonight.

“Could I pick out your clothes for tonight?”

Harry startled. “You want to...dress me?”

Draco blushed and nodded. “I just don’t want you walking around like you usually do, without any sort of fashion sense,” Draco huffed.

“Of course,” Harry said. “Be my guest.”

Draco opened Harry’s closet. Despite it being Harry’s flat, most of the clothes were Draco’s. “I was thinking you should wear...this.” He pulled out a leather jacket Harry had found in Sirius’s room. “And this.” A grey button-up shirt and black skinny jeans were added to the pile.

“Isn’t this a bit much? I mean we are only going to a bar.”

Draco tutted. “No wonder you always look like a toddler dressed you. You don’t need to be going somewhere special to dress up a bit, Potter.”

Harry wasn’t sure he agreed with that sentence, but he put on the outfit Draco had chosen anyway. He had to admit, he didn’t look too bad.

“Now about your hair. I want to try something,” Draco said, stepping up behind Harry. He heard Draco mutter a spell. “Now close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise.” Harry did as requested and felt Draco’s fingers combing through his hair. “Would you mind terribly if I cut it a bit shorter?” Harry shook his head.

“I didn’t think you meant now!” he yelped, as he felt hair fall on his shoulders.

“We’ll take you to a proper barber tomorrow or sometime soon. But right now I just want to try this out. Is it okay?” Draco asked, his tone sounding slightly worried.

Harry shrugged. “I suppose. Nothing can really be done about it. My hair is always a mess.”

The feeling of Draco's hands in his hair returned. “Whoever said there was anything wrong with having messy hair?” Draco questioned.

Harry snorted. “You have. On multiple occasions.”

Draco hummed. “Perhaps I was just referring to a particular style of messy hair. After all, your typical bird’s nest doesn’t look awe inspiring. This, on the other hand, open your eyes” He vanished the hair he had cut.

Harry opened his eyes and gaped.”What did you do?” he asked.

Draco looked a bit shy in that moment, and there was nothing Harry wanted to do more than kiss this adorable face. “It’s just a spell I learned a while ago. I could teach it to you later, if you’d like.”

Harry reached up and gently touched the tips of his hair, careful not to mess it up. Draco was right. There was such a thing as good messy hair.

“What’s so special about tonight anyway?”

Draco stilled. “What do you mean?”

“I mean why did you cut my hair and pick out my outfit and why when you asked me if I wanted to go out did you sound so nervous?”

Draco chuckled, but Harry was afraid it sounded forced. “Potter you’ll go grey far too soon if you keep seeing things that aren’t there. Are you ready to go?” Harry nodded and took a moment to appreciate Draco's outfit.

“Stunning as usual,” he remarked, trailing his hands down the blue shirt and untucking it from his pants. “Maybe we don’t need to go out after all,” Harry said, slipping his hand onto Draco’s stomach. He could feel the other man shiver as he began to gently caress his lightly defined abdomen muscles.

“Potter, I wouldn’t have invited you out if I would rather stay in,” Draco protested, though his voice sounded a little breathy.

“Fair enough,” Harry shrugged, tucking the front of the shirt back in, making sure to drag his hand against Draco’s groin. A little sigh escaped Draco’s lips before Harry lightly kissed them.

“Shall we go?” he asked, taking Draco’s hand.

“Um, yes. I suppose we should,” Draco said, straightening his shirt again.

***

The bar wasn’t too crowded when they got there. Pansy had already saved them all a table, and they made their way over to her.

“Did you bring anyone Harry?” she asked.

It had been odd getting to know Pansy Parkinson. The process was helped a bit by her being best friends with Draco, but it was still odd. Harry hadn’t been exactly comfortable with her until one night she and Draco stumbled into his house crying about the indecent lack of Crup approved hair styling products. Needless to say, they were both more than a little tipsy, and neither of them could remember their own address. That night Pansy had apologized, amid a rant about proper education for youths and a lot of unnecessary crying. But none the less she had apologized, and Harry had made the decision to let the past be in the past. There had been enough hate in his life to last him a while.

“Yea, Seamus and Dean are coming. Oh and Luna said she might be able to make it but wasn’t sure..”

Pansy wiggled her eyebrows. “Let’s hope she does. It would give me a distraction from how nauseatingly sweet the two of you are together.”

Harry snorted. “He is not sweet,” he said at the same time Draco said, “I am not sweet.”

“Perhaps just sweet on each other?” came Luna’s voice from behind them.

“Luna,” Harry exclaimed, trying to steer the conversation elsewhere. “I thought you had work until later.”

She shrugged and took a seat next to Pansy. “The photos needed a while to develop and Migany told me to just come back tomorrow.”

“Good,”Pansy said, putting an arm around the other girl.

Luna giggled. “Pansy, you need to get laid.”

“Would you like to do the honors?” Pansy purred.

“You know I’m ace.” Luna rolled her eyes.

“Um, so drinks?” Draco asked. He was never quite sure how to handle Luna. He had told Harry before, he was incredibly sorry for how he had treated her but was perplexed because when he had tried to apologize she had brushed him off, saying it wasn’t his fault anyway.

“Yes, drinks right. I need to keep a proper head if I have any hope of attracting any of these scrumptious looking treats. Sooo, who wants to go shot for shot?”

Everyone chuckled at her. “I think it’s a bit too early in the night for that Pans. Who wants a beer?” Harry asked.

***

Hours later they were all properly smashed. Dean and Seamus had shown up along with Blaise somewhere along the way, and the three were doing their best to make Harry go deaf, while they sang along with the music playing.

“A taxi! Let’s get a taxi!” Pansy shrieked, drawing Harry out of his blatant staring at Draco.

“Yes a taxi!” the pretty brunette Pansy had found said.

“I’ve never been on a taxi,” Draco confessed.

“You haven’t?” the girl asked, looking absurdly appalled.

“Nope, I always just apparate or floo.”

The girl found this hilarious. “You what?!? Every time you want to get a taxi you get the flu? You’re silly.” She swayed against his arm.

“I think perhaps it’s time to go home,” Harry said, standing.

“Yes! Let’s take a taxi!” Draco cheered. Harry almost snorted. The thought of a Malfoy begging to take a ride in a taxi was a bit abnormal.

“How about we just go home?” Harry prompted.

“No, I wanna take a taxi.” The pout on his lips looked absolutely scrumptious, and Harry almost growled in frustration. 

“We are going home.”

“Harryyy.” Oh great, now Pansy was whining at him too.

“What?”

“Please take us on a taxi ride?” She batted her eyelashes at him.

“How about tomorrow?” he tried to compromise.

“Nooo! Not tomorrow! Now!”

“Pansy you had way too much to drink. I’ll take you on a taxi tomorrow if you still want to…” He trailed off as he felt a hand slip under his shirt.

“Please,” Draco whispered, mouthing along Harry’s neck as his hand s moved over his stomach.

“You know what! Fine! Let’s go.” He herded all of his friends outside and waved for a taxi.

They all piled in, Draco ending up on Harry’s lap. “Harry look,” Draco giggled, before promptly falling asleep when the vehicle started moving.

They dropped off Pansy and her girl first. Semus and Dean demanded to drive through the city before getting off. Blase got out with them and apparated away.  
Leaving Harry and Draco alone.

After paying the tab, Harry stepped out of the car and carried the sleeping boy into his flat.

"What are you doing?" Draco slurred when Harry placed him on the bed.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Harry murmured, slipping off Draco's shoes.

Draco stayed silent while Harry took off his shoes and socks but when he moved to unbutton his shirt he spoke. "You can't do that."

Harry paused. "Why not?"

Instead of responding, Draco stood up and stumbled to the door.

Harry hurried to follow and grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"

Draco appeared to take a big breath before answering. "Look. You're hot and all and I'm sure you would be a great shag but I have a boyfriend."

That made Harry really stop. "You what?" All this time had he really only been a great shag? And Draco had a boyfriend?!? Who he was cheating on with Harry?

"I have a boyfriend. And he is way cuter than you. So please unhand me," Draco shook of Harry's hand and bent to grab his boots.

"But you just said I was hot," Harry argued, still trying to process the situation. He didn't want to be the cause of a ruined relationship. Did Pansy and Blaise even know about Draco's boyfriend?

Draco scoffed. "Yea, so? He's still way cuter. You're much too hot to even compete with his cuteness." Draco paused and seemed to consider him.

"You kind of do look like him. Except," Draco's hands came up and grasped Harry's jacket. He pulled and Harry let him take it off. "He has horrendous fashion sense. Most of the time it's infuriating but even I have to admit it's a bit cute. Plus I look even better when I'm standing next to him." Draco's eyes were glued to his hair. "He always has just fucked hair. It's quite useful at times." Draco was now running his hands through Harry's hair, twining it out of the artful style he had perfected earlier.

"Useful?"

Draco hummed and moved closer to inspect the hair. "Yes, useful. Like that time I pulled him out of Kingsley's office into a broom closet and he gave me the best rim job. No one even knew because his hair always looks like that."

Harry's brow furrowed. "Draco…that was me."

Their eyes met and Draco gasped.

"Potter? How long have you been there?" The look on his face was truly priceless.

"This is my house," Harry teased.

"Oh." He looked around the room. "Harry, I'm tired," he said pointing towards the bed.

Harry just chucked and helped Draco back to bed. He undressed and laid down next to Draco. How could he even sleep at a time like this? He and Draco were boyfriends! Draco had said so himself!

As excited as he was, Harry eventually drifted off to sleep next to his boyfriend.

***

"What the hell happened last night?" Draco groaned, waking Harry up.

"Good morning to you too…boyfriend," Harry yawned, taking pleasure at using the title.

It was obviously not the right thing to say as Draco stilled next to him.

"Sorry, I just...last night you," Harry began to apologized.

" I did it? " Draco interrupted.

" You…did what? "

"Asked you to officially be my boyfriend, you dolt."

Harry chuckled. "No not exactly." Harry sat up to face Draco, in the process jiggling the bed.

" Ugh don't move until you get me a hangover potion. "

Harry quickly complied and then told Draco what had transpired last night.

***

"So you were going to ask me last night?" Harry teased.

As Harry told the story, Draco’s ears got progressively redder.

“I am so sorry,” he mumbled when Harry was done.

“Sorry?” Harry asked. Did that mean they weren’t dating? Was it all just a drunken mistake?

“Well, ah… I wasn’t planning for it to go like that,” Draco whispered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“How were you planning it to go?” Harry asked.

“I was going to ask you at the bar. Like properly ask you out. But somewhere along the night I lost my nerve and decided to get smashed, I suppose”

“So you do want to be...dating?”

Draco smiled at him. It wasn’t his usual smirk or even the smile that lit up the room. It was a shy smile and it made Harry realize how hard he had fallen for this prat.

“Yea...dating would be...nice,” Draco whispered, looking intently at the sheets.

Harry tackled him into a hug, rolling him onto the bed.

“I would love to be your boyfriend. Fuck Draco. If you only knew how long I had thought about this. I didn’t know that you did too.” He cut himself off to smash their lips together.

They broke apart panting hard. “I believe I owe you a blowjob,” Draco said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry groaned and mouthed along Draco’s sharp jawline. He peeled off the sweaty undershirt, he had left Draco in last night.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed, as the pale torso was revealed. Harry ran his fingers down his chest, stopping to rub the dark pink nubs. Draco arched into the touch and groaned. “Harry.”

Harry continued this mapping out of Draco’s body, stopping to lightly trace over the Sectumsempra scars. The first time they had slept together Harry had kissed along every scar left from the spell, apologizing with his actions. Later in their relationship, Draco had assured Harry that he was forgiven and wasn’t to hold the blame. Neither of them were in their right minds and Harry hadn’t known what the spell was going to do.

“Haarry,” Draco moaned, bringing him back to the present. “Too many clothes.” He began pawing at the pants Harry was wearing.

“You too,” Harry growled, as he wriggled to divest himself from his clothes. But Draco had other plans. Before Harry had slipped his pants off his ankles, Draco was pushing him back and mouthing down his body.

“You're so good, Darco. Don’t stop. What did I do to deserve you?” Harry was rambling as Draco got closer and closer to his cock.

He pressed a wet sloppy kiss to the base before pulling back and looking up at Harry. “I can think of a few things,” he said with a wink.

“Shut up,” Harry muttered, tangling his hands into the white silky hair. Now was no time to be discussing his other life as the ‘Boy-who-lived’.

Draco allowed his head to be pushed back down, but instead of landing on Harry’s cocklike he had been expecting, wet heat mouthed at his balls.

A helpless moan escaped Harry’s mouth. It was definitely a moan, not a whine. “D-Draco. More please.”

Draco looked up at him and smirked. “Of course Harry.” His mouth returned to Harry, obscenely slurping a path down to his arsehole.

“Ah, Draco. Ngh.” Harry couldn’t form words against the intensity of what Draco was doing. They had never done that before. Rimming was something Harry had always loved, but he couldn’t have imagined someone as proper as Draco, lowering himself to do something so downright filthy.

Draco lightly sank his teeth into the tender skin on Harry’s rim.

“Ngh. Draaco,” Harry moaned, unable to help himself. He forced his eyes to open and look down at the sight in front of him. He was met with Draco’s sparkling silver eyes, looking back at him.

“Do you like that?” Draco teased, running his thumb along Harry’s tender opening.

“Yes,” Harry breathed, thrusting back lightly onto Draco’s finger.

“I want to fuck you. Would you let me do that Harry?” Draco asked, his voice purring sweetly.

Harry moaned just from the sound. “Yes! Please. Make me yours, Draco.”

Harry heard a mumbling of a spell but was too far gone to recognize it. The question was answered, when he felt Draco’s fingers return to pry apart his hole, now slick with lube.

“You look so good Harry,” Draco soothed, as he gently pushed the first finger in. “Look at you, taking me so nicely.” He thrust his finger a few times until Harry started thrusting back. “Nuh-uh. I’m going to take care of you. You just sit there and let me show you how good you can feel.”

Harry whined loudly, forcing his hips to still.

Draco bent down and kissed his hip as he slid another finger in. “Good boy,” Draco murmured softly.

Oh whoa, Harry was not expecting the jolt of arousal that shot through him with those words. “Please Draco. More. Please.” His mind was so gone now he didn’t even care about what he was saying. This was Draco, and although at one point he would have been worried about being relentlessly teased about it, he now felt nothing but safe.

“You’re so sweet Harry,” Draco slide another finger in. “Can’t wait for you to beg for me to put my cock in you.”

“Ye-es!” Harry’s voice cracked when Draco’s fingers met that bundle of nerves inside him. “Please Draco, please. Give me your cock. I’m ready, please.”

“Shh, Harry, you’re doing beautifully. “ He pulled his fingers out and Harry could feel his arsehole clenching down on air.

“Look at your hole. It’s so hungry for me. It’s fluttering.” Draco said in awe.

Harry moaned, pushing his hips closer to Draco. He had never been talked to like this but, fuck was it hot. “Yes Draco. So hungry for you. For your cock.”

Now it was Draco’s turn to moan, and Harry felt him positioning his cock.

Harry let a breath out and made himself relax when Draco started pushing. “Shit, shit shit. You’re sooo fucking tight,” Draco groaned as he leaned over Harry’s body. There were drips of sweat glistening on his chest and Harry wanted to be able to touch every inch of this gorgeous man. He thrust down, impaling himself on Draco’s cock. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled their bodies together.

“Draco,” he whispered reverently, Harry’s hands twined into Draco’s hair and pulled their mouths together.He accepted the insistent tongue into his mouth and moaned at their mixed taste. They broke apart, harshly panting. “fuck me.”

Draco growled and began thrusting in earnest. “You are... so good,” he panted sharply. He began wanking Harry in time to his thrusts.

Harry moaned. “Gonna, gonna come.”

“Do it,” Draco purred. “come for me.”

A broken moan sounded from him, as his cock gave a final jerk.Draco continued wanking and thrusting into him, desperate to find his own release.

“Harry,” he whispered, as he came down from his high. Draco laid draped over him for a few long moments before finding the strength to move. He grabbed his wand and muttered a quick cleaning spell.

“Thanks,” Harry muttered curling up to Draco once more. “Boyfriend.”

Draco’s heart couldn’t handle this much. He draped and arm around Harry, around his boyfriend, and nosed at his neck.

Harry began to drift back to sleep, thinking how lucky he was to call this beautiful man his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, etc. warm my heart and are much appreciated!


End file.
